The application relates to a memory device, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory system, and more particularly, to a memory device, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory system, by which a security function may be performed.
Due to development of the Internet and networks, security at a random device has become important. In particular, since personal information and financial transactions are frequently done through the Internet and networks, there is a need to protect access to a memory device that stores various types of information. To guarantee a quality of products, authentication between a memory device and a controller may be required.